Kiss him better
by stellarlies
Summary: The fag of Scarlett Fox's prefect was a liar, double-faced manipulator. Again. Who is to blame? Maurice Cole and Derrick Arden for being such despicable beings? Or him, for his inability to make accurate assumptions of people? Lawrence eases Edgar's worry. *Redmond/Bluer*
Edgar is babe and so is Lawrence. No more to say.

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji is not mine, if it were Sebastian and Bravat would be already fuck buddies.

 **Warnings** : English is not my first language. So beware.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Reassuring Company**

* * *

The prefect of Scarlett Fox was not only angry, he was livid. He heard everything, from Maurice Cole usual shenenigans to his latest attempt, trying to assault the poor innocent Phantomhive. At least there was still good people in the world, Phantomhive was quite a remarkable individual. But... to think himself could be cheated like this, twice. He didn't moved of the chair, didn't even change the position he was. He wasn't able to move, only bitter laughs were coming out of his lips.

He was fine. This didn't had to be personal. Maurice Cole was just a double-face bitch who didn't…!

He clenched his fists. Edgar was not fine and the weight of his inability to judge people was on his shoulders. He must be an idiot. Everyone must believe he's an idiot. How is it possible that this happened twice, that he made this mistake twice that he allowed himself be deceived like a child.

"You're good?"

The voice of the Sapphire Owl's prefect was soothing for him, it made him feel safe. Relaxing his shoulders, he sighed, smiling to Lawrence when he sat in front of him. He fixed his glasses before saying:

"You understand that is not your fault, right? Cole was just an expert at manipulating people just like…"

"I do not want to talk about this".

Bluer stopped. Redmond was very expressive, it was easy to notice how happy or angry he was at something. The way he flinched his eyes or the thin line his lips made said everything. Lawrence wanted to hold him close and tell him everything was ok but he didn't know how to approach him, what he should said to make him feel better. It was not easy for him to let go and show his feelings, not even to him, and now that he needed to reassure him, it was hard to find the words he wanted to say.

"What else I'm supposed to think, though?" Edgar exclaimed suddenly, crossing his arms and legs. "I was cheat at the same way, Lawrence! They tricked me, both with their flattery… am I that shallow anyone could enchant me like that?! That everyone could seduce me with just words!".

"I hope no" Lawrence said, his hands resting on the edge of the chair, leaning forward, lips twitched into a smirk.

Redmond laughed surprised, Bluer was a bit of a jeolous man. He looked at Lawrence intensily, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He wanted to be hold by him so much. However, Lawrence would never accept to display such affections in the Swan Gazebo, at this hour of the day. They will have to wait, like always, that the night came in and they both could scape to have a private time. Before it happened less often, because Lawrence was afraid of getting catch, but lately, with only them watching at the school, they could get together more often. To Lawrence's disdain, Edgar was very happy about that.

But he needed Lawrence now. He craved his embrace, his kisses… Lawrence was looking at him kindly, a big smile, his eyelids heavy, and Edgar had to take his eyes away from him.

He still felt the anger running through all of him, his upper body felt like burning, and while Lawrence's presence was making him feel calmer, he still needed some time. Maybe it was better to be alone or maybe... he was really confused about what he should feel, and he started to tremble ever so slightly.

Bluer stood up, quickly getting close to the young man. He placed both of his hands in his lover's chin, his thumbs caressing Edgar's cheeks.

"Listen to me. You are a wonderful man. It was not your fault. It was theirs".

Edgar didn't believe it. Not really. But Lawrence was there, close, he could feel his heat through his hands and he wanted to get close to him, to dip himself in the other man.

"Lawrence, I…" He grabbed him by his overcoat, bringing him closer, trying to feel more of him.

"Edgar…"

He never called him by his name. Not even when they were kissing at nights, in places were they could not be found. When he did it, Edgar could feel all his body heating up, covered on the desire he felt for the other prefect.

Lawrence kissed him, sweetly. His teeth nibbling gently at his lover, his hands grabbing the back of his head. He liked to play with his blond hair, making Edgar feel numb, the tension of the light pulling made his head spin. Edgar needed more, more of him and he brought him to his legs and hugged him tightly, deepening the kiss. He kissed and licked his neck, playing with his ear, his hands caressing his ass wantonly.

"Edgar! Not like this! It's dangerous. We're already being too venturous while doing this, someone may caught us!" He said, blushing profundly at Edgar's touch. His glasses were all disheveled, strands of his hair out of place.

Edgar laughed, but it was not a particular happy laugh. He dig himself in his chest, feelling reasured with his presence, more than ever. Lawrence's cologne was masculine and intoxicating, it made him want to undress him right there and drink of his skin until his lips hurt.

"There is no one around. Besides… you enjoy the fear of getting caught don't you, because there is something hard against my leg and..."

"SHUT UP!" Lawrence said, while he adjusted his glasses. He didn't stand up from Edgar's legs though, because the gentle touches were making his legs shake.

"You look cute with your glasses misplaced you knew that? Of course, you look astonishing at any way, Lawrence".

"I told you to shut up!"

"Make me shut up".

They keep kissing for a while, hugging each other tightly, Edgar's hand stroking his arms, his back, everything they could find. They had to stop when they both started to squirm in each other touches, and the boners in their legs got unsufferable, they couldn't afford to thing he got ouf control.

Lawrence stood up coughing. Edgar started laughing, a real laugh that sounded happy and Lawrence couldn't bring himself to make him to shut his stupid mouth off because that was the purpose isn't it. To make Edgar feel better. So he just tried to calm himself while looking other places because the sight of Edgar trying to fix his hair that was tousled by him was making him feel weird and they really couldn't let themselves go! It had to wait... Lawrence could wait.

They were both abut to go, they classes to go and they couldn't be playing around for much time no matter how much they wanted it. They stopped in the entrance, because Edgar had to say important things.

"Lawrence I… thank you for this. I feel… I feel better but… it is very hard because…"

"I understand. It is… I think you should… You can feel however you want and… just… I'm here for you, you understand? All of us are".

Edgar smiled, tears in his eyes. Lawrence red cheeks were so pretty, the way he didn't look at him because he was ashamed to not find the right words was endearing, how his lips were slightly open and his eyebrows furrowed, everything was lovely, and Edgar felt his heart squeezing on his chest. If he could say to him how much this helped him, and how important was to him, and how his pressence managed to make him feel flying...

"Speaking of the others… did you told them to not be around to take advantage of me?"

"You're truly an idiot, Redmond!"

* * *

N/a: I hope there weren't any people on the music room still because boy that was a worth to hear telenovela. You knew that in older times people listened to novelas in the radio? but in this case would be gay radionovelas. I would listen to them. Maybe Maurice heard them? Can you imagine though. Omg that would be priceless.

Tbh, this is so self-centered I am ashamed; I basically did a fic who pandered me. I take what I said; I am not ashamed at all. I enjoy to write Redmond because he's an expressive man. I hope you liked it and look man, you either ignore the English or ignore the English, this is my best.  
My kuro-tumblr is funtom-cafe if you wanna take a trip.


End file.
